


Tsumugi's Birthday

by Otori0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Happy birthday to the Ultimate Cosplayer!





	Tsumugi's Birthday

Kaede pulled Tsumugi's hand, making her step forward a little. She was nervous, her heart was about to explode. But most of all, she was unbelievably happy. 

"Is this... for me?" Tsumugi muttered. 

In front of her, a considerably big cake was waiting for her, while everyone else smiled around it. Saihara, Rantaro, even Ouma seemed to be having fun. 

"Of course it is!" Kaede giggled, an joined the others, releasing Tsumugi. 

"Happy birthday!!" They all exclamated in unison, making Tsumugi blush. He wasn't expecting something like that at all. 

"B-but... how did you know...?" She hesitated, pretty sure that she hadn't said her birthday date to anyone there. 

"Some days ago, you dropped your student ID and I returned it to you, right? I opened it for a second before that, and then saw the date." Kaede explained. 

"Please have some cake. I hope the taste is good." Kirumi said, cutting the pie. 

"Ah, yes! Thank you so much. Everyone should eat too!" Tsumugi sat in a chair next to her friends. 

Soon, they were all around her, celebrating her birthday. This was a first, and she wasn't sure how to react. Even the mastermind had a heart, and no one had made anything for her before. Although knowing they would die, she was thankful by the moment. 

"Let's celebrate it next year too, okay?" Kaede whispered by Tsumugi's side. "So let's promise to survive until then!"

Tsumugi smiled and nodded despite knowing she was wrong. Kaede surely wouldn't make it to the next year. Or the next month. 

"Of course!"


End file.
